My New Ed Part 2
"On the last episode on Ed And Eddy"! This is just so great I mean ever since sockhead and Nazz got married and ran off together we haven’t had any luck making any scams said Eddy. Double D has helped us Eddy and who’s going to act and tell you not to do this asked Ed? Sockhead has been telling me what to do and not what to do and without him around I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT NOW but Eddy we will do badly with Double D said Ed. I don’t care Ed we can do whatever we want now without sockhead now said Eddy. '' ''I am Murray and I am your new Double D for now because I heard about what happened with Double D he got married and moved away with Nazz. Now for Part 2.......................... WHAT YOUR GOING TO BE OUR NEW DOUBLE D!!!!!!!!!!!!!! screamed Eddy? That’s right Eddy and Double D already told me about many scams you guys did together how do you even know sockhead because he was my old friend from college said Murray. But Eddy what would we do with this new kid now said Ed? Later that day Eddy and Ed were watching Murray unpacking inside of Double D’s house So why are you moving into Double D's house asked Eddy? as he was watching Murray unpacking. Well Double D said that I can stay here and live at his place since i already paid him rent said Murray. Meanwhile the other kids came over to where Eddy and Ed were at they saw Murray too and they were wondering who he was. Hey dorks who is that kid unpacking inside of Double D’s old house asked Kevin? Is he gonna be annoying like Double D too asked Sarah but he does look cute like Double D said Sarah once again, hey back off he's our friend now and give him space said Eddy, SHUT IT EDDY screamed Sarah. This is Murray he’s our new Double D since sockhead is gone away with Nazz said Eddy. Just then Murray came out and saw the other kids and he started to talk to them. Hey Murray right well Eddy here told us about you being the new Double D or short the new dork said Kevin. Yes my name is Murray and yes I am going to become the new Double D because since Double D is now with Nazz after getting married said Murray but I am not much like him and I told Eddy that he can't blame me for things that he did a lot said Murray. The other kids were shocked but Kevin was evening more annoyed in the first place because with another person going to become Double D Your a dork now joining these two dorks said Kevin, I am not a dork that's not right to say at all said Murray. No Murray you don’t understand or get it of why I called you dork said Kevin. The reason why I did is because Double Dweeb was a dork working with Eddy and Ed here and well we haven’t been really mean to them since Double Dweeb left and got married but you get the picture said Kevin. Yes I get it but you better watch it yourself dork said Murray as everyone laughed and Kevin was mad and left away. As Kevin walked away with the other kids you are the new dork welcome to the Cul De Sac dork said Kevin thats what you are actually not me laughed Murray as Kevin and and the other kids walked away. That’s what we wanted to tell you Murray Kevin and the other kids are jerks and losers to us and we do scams said Eddy. I get it Eddy but they are the losers for calling us that because they are really talking about themselves said Murray who was smiling and laughing leaving Eddy to say this to Ed. Hey Ed I think this Murray guy is gonna work out great in our group and he can actually stand up to the other kids said Eddy. So Murray welcome to the Cul De Sac Ed and I will show you what we do around here besides doing scams said Eddy as he Murray and Ed walked around the Cul De Sac and Murray was welcomed by Eddy and Ed and the other kids as the new Double D. The End